The Kill
by Naruto-Neko
Summary: Horror, a specialty of ours. Read if you like to be a little scared. Ino and Itachi. Read it!
1. Chapter 1

**The Kill**

**A Naruto-Neko original**

**Don't own Naruto.**

Her baby blue eyes were darting from side to side, her hands were shaking she was waiting, he was going to jump out on her, any second…

"Got you!" said a voice, She turned to see a smiling Itachi had found her.

**10 years later.**

A 17 year old Ino was walking home. She had a smile on her face, practically skipping down the road until she heard a voice

"I found you…" There stood Itachi, smirking. He grabbed her by the throat slamming her into a wall.

"Remember this? Your favourite game…" She closed her eyes; his cold breath was hitting her face.

"Aww… someone scared?" he hissed into her ear sending chills all the way down her spine. He grabbed her fragile face. Holding her chin up, his other hand remained on her neck.

"Hm. That hate I have for you still remains in my body…my heart," He said.

"What heart?" She spat. Her eyes flew open in fury.

He licked his lips and grinned.

"I have been waiting to spill your blood…"

She stared at him the last thing she saw was Itachi's face. He held a kunai to her chest stabbing her in the heart.

_**Let's play a game, hide and seek, you go hide… or will you die?**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Written by Katy-chan! (I know, it's rare.) Review please. She needs them. To live.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**The Kill **

Itachi looked down at the dead body of Ino before him. Her pale skin stained red with blood, her blue eyes closed. She looked rather peaceful. Itachi bent down kissing her rosy red lips. He stood back up looking at her beauty one last time.

He walked out the door of her apartment at midnight. A smile gracing his lips.

***3 days later***

They had found her dead. Her lifeless body sprawled on the floor. Someone had left her there carelessly. They all knew who did it, Itachi. He had wanted revenge on her since the day she left him for someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, Ana finally convinced me to get chapter 3 up. Just a random little thing. Hope you like ~**

**A Naruto-Neko original.**

**Oh yes. I don't own Naruto. I own Ana though ;D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 3<strong>

Naruto stood at Ino's grave. His fists clenched. He always knew Itachi would return for revenge someday but he didn't think he'd kill her.

Tears streamed down people's faces as they stared down at the coffin before their eyes. Many didn't think it was true. Sakura Haruno stared down. A black veil covering her face her emotions mixed. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to kill Itachi but would he kill her first?

Sakura closed her eyes, turning on her heel she went to leave until a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura-Chan where are you going?" Asked Naruto

"Home," she said simply. Naruto raised an eyebrow

"You're leaving Ino's funeral?"

"Yes, funerals just make you feel worse about someone's death!" said Sakura looking down. He lifted her chin looking her dead in the eye.

"Look, we'll get revenge on Itachi. Don't worry-"

"How the heck are _we_ supposed to get revenge on Itachi? Unless we want to be killed yeah that's a bloody_ great_ idea,"

Naruto looked down "I-I don't know Sakura… we'll figure it out,"

With Itachi~~

* * *

><p>Itachi walked through the forest. He came to a golden field. Staring at it from afar it reminded him of Ino's soft golden locks. He closed his eyes remembering the girl he had fallen in love with. Now she was gone. He heard the bushes rustling behind him, he turned, and suddenly someone attacked him. They had a kunai held at his throat.<p>

"Who are you?" growled Itachi the person let out a laugh releasing Itachi from their grip

"It's only me, aha, I got you there!" Itachi turned around to see Deidara laughing like a maniac.

"Deidara…" hissed Itachi sending him death glares.

"What? It was a joke!" Said Deidara holding his hands up defensively

"…"  
>Deidara shook his head, "What are you doing out here, anyway?"<p>

"Getting away from you," Said Itachi. Deidara rolled his eyes at the raven haired man.

"It's that Ino girls funeral today, right?" Asked Deidara

"Yeah…" said Itachi

"Ooh…"

"Well anyway we better head back the others will be waiting…" said Deidara

"Hn," said Itachi following the blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>'Hn' I had to put it in there, I just love how anti-social they are... well kinda. Anyways review pleaase :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I got bored so I decided to write chapter 4 :P **

**I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Sakura stared out of the window. The rain pouring down heavily, everything seemed to be dead like Ino. She sighed and ran her hand over the friendship book Ino had given her. No-one seemed to be there anymore. Sakura stared down at the book, her tears dropping down on to it.

Sakura put her head in her hands sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't tell if she was angry or sad. The pain in her chest seemed to increase once more; she wondered if there was a hole that Ino left there.

She dragged herself to her bed flopping down onto it and hugging a pillow to her chest as if she hadn't seen it in years.

"Oh Ino-Pig, why did you have to go and leave me like that?" Sakura sobbed into the pillow.

The thunder covered Sakura's sobs she soon fell asleep.

"_Why hello there, Sakura…" Turning around slowly she came face to face with Ino's killer. Itachi._

"_What are you… doing here?" A dark chuckle came from him. He snapped his head up revealing those eyes._

"_Oh… just came to visit one that was infatuated with my brother,"_

"_G-get out of here!" screamed Sakura_

"_Oh no, I'm afraid I have a little… business to do," He walked towards her trapping her against a wall. She closed her eyes preparing for the worst. Instead she found his lips on hers. She gasped as she felt pain in her chest, falling to the ground Itachi stepped back. A pool of blood was beginning to form on the floor. Her eyes closed and she fell to the floor lifelessly._

Sakura woke up in shock panting and shaking. Her emerald eyes as wide as saucers, she touched her lips… it felt so _real_ but it was a dream. Sakura stood up her legs feeling like jelly. Once again looking out the window staring at the rain.

She wanted revenge. Like Sasuke did. She wanted revenge on the same person. Itachi, her best friends killer she dug her nails into her palm allowing her anger to take her over

"I'll come for you, _Itachi._"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, I have exams next week so I need to study. My teachers have gone on strike today so no school, then I decided to write a new chapter since I also got bored. xD<strong>

**Anyway please read and review.**

**CIAO - 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I got to write chapter 5 finally :D I liked this chapter but yeah took me 5 minutes since I have a French Project to complete. *Dies* - How I feel ;D I'd like to thank you's who have reviewed The Kill, I didn't actually think it'd get any reviews xD Well hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto. . Unfortunately **

* * *

><p><strong>The Kill<strong>

Sakura was wondering around the woods listening to the peaceful sounds of nature. The moon was the only source of light there. She was making a lot of noise treading on twigs and crunchy leaves, a rustle was heard in the bush turning her head she eyed the bush only to find that there was nothing even near it, Sakura turned her head and walked on.

"Going somewhere?" She heard a deep voice say. Sakura turned around to find Itachi behind her, his eyes stalking her as if he were a predator.

"What do you want from me, _Itachi_?" she asked. Itachi smirked at her.

"Why don't we find out…?" he said, his voice like silk.

"Don't you dare even come near me! You killed Ino, but you aren't going to kill m-"

He suddenly appeared behind her, a kunai at her throat.

"Sakura... I thought you said I wasn't going to kill you?" He whispered in her ear, his voice made her shudder. She felt him smirking against her ear, she closed her eyes for the last time as he slid the kunai across her throat killing her.

He heard her stop breathing so he dropped her to the ground her back hitting the floor, he took one look at her for one last time, her beautiful pink hair was stained red with blood, along with her pale skin, her eyes were closed and she lay on the dirt looking at peace.

Itachi cocked an eyebrow up, another one down. Turning on his heel he left the woods and the dead Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh noes! Itachi strikes again killing Sakura D: I'm not a Sakura hater like Ana, though. Just ... had the idea. Well Read and Review please mkthxbaaii xD<strong>

**-Katy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there. _Finally_ got chapter 6 done, the summer is just boring me at the moment. This chapter... well I was in a very dark mood, I guess, then again I always am in a dark mood... it's either dark or hyper. :] Anyway, I've been occupied with drawing, god knows why but yeah I've been drawing loads of manga lately. **

**Anyway. Enough with zee rambling... READANDREVIEW:D **

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Kill. <strong>

Itachi had never felt guilt for killing an innocent person, in fact he _enjoyed_ it, he'd just get it over and done with and leave their body for someone else to take care of.

He sighed running a hand through his hair, Sakura just happened to be there, an easy kill. However, when he thought about it she could have been used as bait… but then again they were using that Hinata girl so the nine tales jinchuuriki could finally be captured.

"Ah, Itachi..." said a voice. Itachi turned around to face the shark like man, Kisame.

"Hn," was Itachi's response.

"Any regrets?" Asked Kisame, smirking.

"Hn," answered Itachi, again.

Then screaming was heard from the Akatsuki base. It sounded like a woman…Itachi cocked an eyebrow and went to see what the drama was about.

"Ah. Itachi, we have finally captured the Hyuuga, she will be _excellent_ bait, the jinchuuriki will surely come after her, we've already killed two of his friends," said Madara.

They had locked the girl in a stone room. No windows, nor any light.

"Itachi, I suggest you get the most out of this girl as possible," said Madara handed Itachi the key and walked away.

Itachi sighed and opened the door. There was the girl chained up against the wall blood dripping down her face, her clothing had slits in the side revealing cuts, her porcelain skin ruined and bloody her fringe was covering her face.

Itachi walked up to the girl and stood a few feet in front of her, the girl's head whipped up facing him.

She had lavender eyes her hair was black and silky tears were streaming down her face and as soon as she saw him he saw anger in her pale eyes.

"You, YOU killed Ino," she whispered, the girl began to shake Itachi raised a brow and smirked

"Would you happen to know _why_ I killed her?" he asked. The girl looked down

"Well you tell me _why_ you killed her, then," spat the girl

"Ah. She left me for Kiba Inuzuka," he said. The black haired girl looked up again. She started laughing

All of a sudden her laughter turned to anger

She stood as close as she could get the chains restricting her from doing anything to him.

"LIAR, Ino would _never _do that to anyone, plus her with you would have meant Ino betraying the village, and what about Sakura?" screeched the usually shy girl.

"Sakura… she was a pretty little thing, mm, an easy kill though," the girl knew he winding her up she crossed her fingers

"Naruto will save me…" she whispered as darkness took her over.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. So it's official Itachi is obviously out to get all the girls... xD Poor Hinata. Soo... LoveLikeDislikeHate? <strong>

**R&R and... eh. I dunno.**


End file.
